Je ne suis pas un ange
by Lessy-enne
Summary: L'action ce situe entre ME2 et ME3. Qu'a fait Shepard entre la destruction de la base des récolteurs et son retour dans l'alliance. Prend en compte le DLC du Courtier de l'ombre et non le DLC Arrival. FemShepard et Liara. Histoire à la 2ème page
1. Mise en place

Shepard (fem) & Liara.

L'action ce situe entre ME2 et ME3. Qu'a fait Shepard entre la destruction de la base des récolteurs et son retour dans l'alliance. Prend en compte le DLC du Courtier de l'ombre et non le DLC Arrival.

Shepard, colon, impitoyable.

Colons

Vous êtes né(e) sur Mindoir, une petite colonie située à la frontière de la Travée de l'Attique. Alors que vous aviez 16 ans, des esclavagistes ont attaqué votre planète d'origine, massacrant votre famille et vos amis. Vous avez été sauvé(e) par une patrouille de l'Alliance interstellaire et vous vous êtes engagé(e) dans l'armée quelques années plus tard.

Impitoyable

Votre carrière militaire n'a jamais été motivée que par un seul impératif : accomplir la mission. On vous dit froid, calculateur et brutal, ce qui attire la méfiance de vos coéquipiers. Mais lorsque l'échec n'est pas permis, c'est toujours à vous que l'armée fait appel.

Franc-tireur

Le franc-tireur conjugue capacités offensives et technologiques pour se spécialiser dans les tactiques d'élimination ou de neutralisation à longue portée. Il sait utiliser l'Omnitech mais maîtrise bien mieux le décryptage et l'attaque que la guérison. Le franc-tireur sait manier les fusils de précision et les pistolets et peut porter une armure médium.


	2. Je ne suis pas un Ange

**Je ne suis pas un ange...**

Fini… on avait fini notre mission suicide, avec succès. Pourtant passé toute les étapes avait était assez irréelle. Comme toujours l'équipage du Normandy et leur commandant s'en étaient sortis merveilleusement bien enfin presque bien. Ils restaient bien amochés.

Après avoir traversé relais Omega 4 une seconde fois, Shepard demanda à tout l'équipage de se réunir dans la salle de contrôle, la pièce de réunion étant un peu encombré, et surtout qu'elle venait d'envoyer boulet l'homme trouble…

-_Mes ami(e)s, la mission est un franc succès. Honorons nos membres perdu et gardons les dans nos cœurs. Etant donné que je viens d'envoyer boulet notre patron… enfin ex-patron maintenant, je vous laisse le choix de votre futur. Je m'explique : nos escales seront Omega et la Citadelle. Omega pour réparer et faire le plein du Normandy et la citadelle car la station reste un point centrale de la Galaxie et vous pourrez aller ou vous voulez après ça._

Grunt s'avança alors vers l'Humaine.

-_Vous nous faites quoi Shepard là ? _Déclara de sa voix gutturale.

-_Je vous libère de vos 'obligations' Grunt, je vais me rendre à l'alliance après avoir régler deux trois petites choses. Mon sort m'importe peu mais je ne veux pas que mon équipage soit accusé pour les décisions que j'ai dû prendre. J'espère que vous comprenez ?_

-_Alors si on a le choix je veux pouvoir aller auprès des miens Shepard !_

-_Très bien Grunt je vais informer Wrex de votre décision. Pour ceux qui le veulent resté je plaiderais votre cause auprès de l'alliance. Une fois à Omega, je vous demanderais juste d'aider joker à retaper le Normandy pour pouvoir aller à la citadelle. Voilà maintenant, Joker direction Oméga, j'ai une navette prendre._

Retournant dans ses quartiers, elle détache son armure puis se glisse sous le jet bouillant de la douche italienne. Laissant de coter les soucis pendant un instant.

Appréciant grandement ce petit confort comparé à l'ancien Normandy. Fermant les yeux, elle laisse sa respiration devenir plus lente. Le calme, la sérénité. La tête penchait en avant, l'eau dégoulinant sur son front. Se laissant purifier par le jet d'eau. Ses pensées s'échappèrent de son corps rejoignant celle qui m'obnubilé, Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, la retrouver.

Attrapant son savon elle se lava de toute cette violence. Couinant de temps en temps quand ses mains passer sur une zone douloureuse de son corps. Une trentaine de minute plus tard le Commandant sortit de la cabine de douche et se regarda dans le miroir géant de la pièce. Enormément d'hématomes avaient envahis ses membres et quelques coupures étaient visibles. Une visite au Docteur Chakwas serait peut-être bienvenue.

La voix d'IDA résonna dans la cabine.

-_Commandant nous arrivons sur Omega._

-_Merci IDA, je vais me préparer, mon entretien avec Aria va être balèze._

Décidant d'y aller seule, Shepard montât l'escalier de la zone privée d'Aria. L'Asari l'accueillis de dos, fixant les danseuses au centre de l'Afterlife.

-_Alors Shepard, vous avez l'aire encore entière_.

Se calant alors sur le confortable canapé de cuir noir et blanc. Suivant du regard le bras droit d'Aria, Anton, partir. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un Butarien, l'envie de l'égorger lui passait par l'esprit pour se venger des massacres sur Mindoir… bref…

-_Comme toujours Aria. J'ai une demande à vous faire, enfin plusieurs même._

-_Dites m'en plus_ ! dit-elle en se retournant vers Shepard.

-_J'ai besoin de matériel pour réparer le Normandy, il est tout aussi amoché que moi._

-_Ensuite ?_

-_Une navette, enfin un vaisseau qui puisse passer les relais cosmodésiques. Et protéger mon équipage le temps de mon absence._

-_Pourquoi ferais-je ça Shepard ?_

-_Parce que vous êtes folle de moi ? _Un sourire charmeur posséda sa bouche.

L'Asari s'avança vers le Commandant, la poussant au fond de son siège elle la domina de sa hauteur.

-_Jouer avec vous serait amusant mais nous avons toutes deux autres choses à faire !_ Puis se redressant elle déclara _Vous avez rendu service à Omega, alors Omega vous aidera. Voyez avec Anton, il s'occupera de vous._

-_Merci Aria…_ dit Shepard en ce relevant.

-_Ne me remerciez pas Commandant, Nous en avons pas encore fini l'une avec l'autre…_

Hochant la tête, l'Humaine parti à la rencontre du Butarien.

En s'approchant de l'accès au QG du Courtier de l'Ombre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au drone de Liara. Le Commandant Shepard s'arrêta, fixant le programme.

-_Bienvenue, Courtier de l'Ombre_, annonça-t-il de sa voix métallique.

- _Tu n'es pas encore au point toi, _murmura Shepard en passant à travers le drone.

Scrutant la grande pièce empli d'écran, cherchant Liara en vint. Elle s'avança vers l'un des ordinateurs à droite de la salle. T'Soni lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait profiter des ressources à sa guise. Cherchant quelques informations intéressantes à son sujet, elle parcouru rapidement les données. Alors un agent avait déjà annoncé le retour du Normandy sur Omega. Ils y avaient des informateurs vraiment partout.

-_Commandant ?_

L'Humaine se retourna d'un coup et fixa l'origine de la voix. Le Drell et ami de l'Asari, se tenait fièrement debout près des écrans centraux. En quelques enjambés, Shepard se retrouva aux côtés de l'alien et lui serra la main.

-_Alors Feron, on lézarde ? Comment allez-vous ? Où est Liara ?_

-_C'est un plaisir de vous voir Commandant, comme vous le voyez je m'adapte plutôt à la liberté et pour ce qui est du Docteur T'Soni, elle n'est pas ici…_

_-c'est-à-dire ?_ demanda Shepard en fronçant les sourcils. _Liara ne m'a pas prévenue qu'elle partait d'ici…_

Le Drell se mit quelque peu à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre. Se frottant les mains, gêné.

-_Feron… _Gronda Shepard_ Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Rien de grave, elle a du partir régler une affaire urgente. Elle est partie peu de temps après lui avoir rendu visite ici._

_-Où ?_

_-Vous devriez l'attendre ici command…_

Se retrouvant plaquer contre la console, plus aucun son ne sorti des lèvres du Drell. La main gantée de Shepard se serra autour de la trachée de l'homme vert. Se penchant elle menaça d'une voix basse.

_-Où est-elle Feron, je sais que s'est inutile pour moi d'essayer de t'étrangler mais je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre qu'un éclair me tombe sur la tronche, alors je ne te le demanderais pas une fois de plus, quelle était sa destination ?_

-_Illium, hum… Elle est parti pour Illium_

_-Tu vois quand tu veux, je n'aime pas passer par quatre chemins, surtout quand ça concerne Liara._

Lâchant Feron, Shepard connecta son omnitech à l'ordinateur de Liara et téléchargea quelques données qui lui seraient utile. Cela lui donnera de la lecture pour son voyage jusqu'à Illium.

Le Silence accueillit Shepard quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Liara sur Illium. A première vue le Docteur T'Soni avait laissé l'accès libre à ses quartiers au commandant.

-_Liara ?!_ Appela l'humaine.

L'écho de sa voix fut la seule réponse. Inquiète, elle inspecta la pièce. T'soni avait fait restaurer son logis depuis que le spectre Asari avait essayé de l'éliminer. Scrutant le moindre détail, ses pas la conduisirent vers la vitrine où trônait son ancienne armure N7.

_-Comment avait-elle pu la récupérer_ ? se demanda Shepard. _Je suis morte avec elle_…

Elle avait perdu 2 ans de sa vie à cause des récolteurs. Elle avait perdu le repos éternel à cause de Cerberus. D'ailleurs c'était en parti pour cela que Liara lui échappait à chaque fois ? Cette créature de rêve qui obnubilait ses pensés quand elle n'était pas en mission, cette femme en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle.

Continuant son examen elle s'approcha vers les divers vestiges de Prothéen qui envahissait quelque peu le grand salon. Des morceaux de roches, des statuettes. Une en particulier attira l'œil de Shepard. Elle représentait un être organique assit, deux bras, deux jambes mais un corps plus grand que ce que l'on peut voir, un cou tendu. Le visage n'était pas le même que les espèces de la galaxie. Des sortes de tentacules étaient à la place du bas du visage. Le commandant pensa à un roman datant de 1926 de Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Le capitaine et conseiller Anderson lui avait donné ce livre quand elle avait intégré l'alliance. Bref pas la peine de partir dans des souvenirs aussi lointain.

Plus loin elle aperçut les restes de gravures d'origine Prothéennes.

Se remémorant les paroles de Liara, Shepard caressa du bout des doigts la roche. « Tous ces vestiges, toutes ces connaissances… j'espère pouvoir revenir un jour. »

_-Je vois que tu as pu retourner sur Ilos et examiner tout ça… _murmura le Commandant

Montant à l'étage Shepard fut interpelée par les vêtements éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Arrêtant tout mouvement en haut des escaliers. Sur le lit gisait la combinaison blanche de Liara. Au sol les sous-vêtements et les bottes de l'Asari. Etait-elle sous la douche ? Personne dans la salle de bain. Le Commandant fit le tour de la chambre et se pencha à la rambarde. Balayant le salon du regard.

-_Qu'as tu fais Liara… Où es-tu ?_ grogna Shepard

Enclenchant son Omnitech elle appela Feron.

-_Shepard, avez-vous trouvé Liara ?_

-_Pas encore, elle vous a contacté _?

-_Non_… soupira Feron

-_Quelque chose cloche, Liara voyait quelqu'un_ ?

-_Hum… Pas a ma connaissance Commandant_… _êtes vous allée dans son bureau_ ?

-_Il ne lui appartient plus, c'est un Volus qui y a élu domicile il a voulu me vendre une armure pour _

_Krogan. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment cette espèce peut être aussi évoluée ! Je vais continuer mon enquête, je vous recontacterais dès que je l'aurais trouvé._

Shepard coupa directement la communication et se retourna. Le lit était complètement défait comme si Liara avait fait plus que de dormir dedans… Les vetements de part et d'autre de la chambre, le parfum qui envahissait l'espace… Le commandant ne voulait y croire mais Liara voyait peut-être quelqu'un.

Prise de colère Shepard retourna le lit avec rage. Puis redescendit dans le salon et s'arrêta devant son ancienne armure. Elle la fixa quelque seconde et envoya une incinération sur la vitrine qui explosa.

Accouder au bar de Nos Astra, la matriarche Aethyta servait un énième verre au Commandant Shepard.

-_Hé bien Shepard, la dernière fois que vous êtes venu me rendre visite vous étiez en meilleur forme !_

_-Humpf…la dernière fois j'avais une raison, un but, là j'suis quelque peu perdue…_ marmonna Shepard… _Vous savez c'que ca fait de s'réveiller d'un profond sommeille qui a duré deux ans pour toutes les personnes autour de vous mais seulement quelques instants pour vous ?_

_-Je vous ai peut-être trop donné à boire à vous… vous racontez de sacrées choses…_

_-Non j'suis lucide, j'lui ai toujours appartenu mais c'n'est pas réciproque. _Fixant son verre, elle ne remarqua pas le Vortchas qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

A vrai dire en ce moment elle était dans la bulle. L'alien primitif commanda un verre et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'humaine dépitée à côté de lui. Agrippant de ses trois doigts son verre il avala directement la liqueur de Turien.

_-Shepard ?_ grogna le Vortcha

Un gloussement lui répondit alors :

-_Commandant Shepard, ignoble bestiole…_

Il bougea alors sa main vers son épaulière droite et glissa un mini datapad devant le verre du Commandant.

_-vous regarder…_

Relevant la tête, Shepard fit un signe à la matriarche et essaya de se concentrer sur le document. Aethyta se baissa sous le bar et dégota alors une autre bouteille de vodka puis remplit le verre du Commandant. Celle-ci attrapa alors le verre et le but cul-sec. Plissant les yeux, elle détailla l'image sur le petit écran. Demandant d'un geste de la main de remplir encore son verre.

-_Liara et un… Sérieusement ?_ Questionna l'humaine.

Sur la photo l'on pouvait voir Liara enlacé par un Hanari. Serrer l'un contre l'autre, Liara était nu. Dégoulinante d'eau.

-_Moi être juste messager…_ Reprit le Vortchas

-_Messager d'qui ?_

_-Courtier…_

Shepard percuta dans le brouillard d'alcool et d'un mouvement fluide colla le Vortchas sur le comptoir du bar sortis son pistolet Phalanx, posant le canon à coter le l'œil rouge de la créature. Titubant légèrement Shepard resserra sa prise et se pencha en avant.

_-Shepard, évitez d'abimé le bois avec du sang…_ ordonna la Matriarche

-_Qu'est c'que t'sais du Courtier de l'Ombre ? Comment t'as eu cet'info ?_ Balbutia Shepard dont le corps ne supportait que très peu l'alcool.

-_Moi contact courtier, avoir eut ordre remettre ça à Shepard, explication datapad. Pas savoir plus. Si toi tuer moi, Asari colère…_

_-Le Vortchas a raison, Shepard._

Relâchant le messager, le Commandant se rassit sagement en rengainant son arme.

-_Pa'don Mat'iache… _bredouilla Shepard en finissant son verre. Elle ouvrit le document et en lut l'information.

« Commandant Shepard,

Ne vous fiez pas à vos yeux. Allez aux coordonnées ci-dessous. X54FR06OGN510 »

Que représentait une tel donnée… d'accord cela était des coordonnées, mais d'où ? Un point dans Illium ? Une planète dans la Galaxie ? Un relais ? L'esprit embrumé de Shepard n'arrivait pas à être logique à cet instant. Qui lui avait envoyé cette information… Feron ? Liara ?

Payant ses consommations, le commandant s'en alla vers l'appartement de son Asari. La route vers la station de taxi était floue et entrecoupée de trous noirs…

Arrivé à destination, le commandant monta directement à l'étage pour s'échouer sur le matelas en ayant au préalable détaché son armure de son corps.

Une porte entrouverte, un couloir étroit et obscur. Pour seul son audible, une respiration saccadée. Elle était là, debout dans ce couloir. Sans son armure. Un simple jean et un polo à capuche. Sans arme. Eblouis par la lumière provenant de derrière la porte. Main en avant, se protégeant les yeux, Shepard avança vers la source laborieuse de respiration. Frottant de temps a autre les parois rugueuse, elle arriva a l'entrée ou à la sorti elle ne savait pas trop. Tout était flou. De la main gauche le commandant poussa la porte. Puis ne fit plus un geste.

Devant elle, une grande chambre, éclairée par des bougies, des pétales de roses éparpillé déci-delà mais formant un chemin. Suivant la voie des yeux, Shepard resta effaré. Elle nous guidait vers le lit, grand, confortable, en son centre Liara, nue. Les yeux mi-clos, une expression d'extase pure. Alanguit. Cela aurait pu être une vision du paradis pour le commandant. Sans compter la présence d'un Hanari, enlaçant sa dulcinée de ses tentacules. Choyant sa belle comme Shepard voulait le faire. Goutant sa peau comme elle en rêvait. Tout à coup son amante remarqua la présence de l'Humaine. Soutenant son regard pendant que le mollusque descendait plus bas sur son corps. La bouche entrouverte, essayant de dire quelque chose, Shepard se rapprochant, ne comprenant point les paroles de l'Asari.

-Réveillez vous Commandant !

Un bruit fort désagréable sorti en sursaut Shepard des bras de Morphée. Son Omnitech clignotait tel un sapin de noël, lui indiquant une communication avec le Normandy. Avec l'agilité d'un Krogan elle réussit a activé l'appel Visio, le tout en gardant la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-_Commandant Shepard ? S'est bien vous ?_

_-Joker ? _Grogna l'humaine_. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

_-Le Normandy est prêt à décoller… euh …Elle est où votre tête ?_

_-La ferme Joker, votre voix agresse mes pauvres neurones !_

_-euh… d'accord… _hésita le timonier._ L'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage avec vous commandant…_

_-Je sais…_

Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussi à se retourner sur le dos et regarda enfin Joker sur son écran.

_-Je dois régler une affaire et je vous retrouve sur Omega. Aria vous surveille j'espère._

_-Très drôle patron, bref faites vite j'ai hâte de retourner dans l'espace concilient._

Le souvenir de son rêve encore présent, enfin plutôt cauchemar. Shepard s'assit au bord du matelas à même le sol et puis voir les dégâts qu'elle avait opérés la veille au soir. Elle secoua la tête et se redressa d'un mouvement, provoquant une légère nausée.

-_Oulà… Un coup d'Omnigel serait bienvenu, murmura_-t-elle à elle-même

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shepard se sentant mieux dans sa boite crânienne, elle décida de prendre une douche, effaçant les traces de la soirée. Une fois cela fait, propre et fraîche, elle s'équipa de son armure. Elle vérifia ses armes. Tout était là, bien, elle pouvait partir à la recherche de son amie. Direction la station de Taxi de Nos Astra. En sortant des appartements de Liara, Shepard tomba nez à nez avec le Vortchas du bar.

_-Que fait tu la ?_

_-Moi aidé. _Dit-il levant les deux mains en signe de paix

_-Tu n'es qu'un messager non ?_

_-Non, agent, mercenaire du courtier, mais devoir amenez vous bon endroit._

_-Tu sais qui est le courtier?_

_-Pas besoin, lui payer._

_-Bien, alors allons s'y._

Une fois installé dans le taxi, Shepard tapa les coordonnées du datapad dans l'ordinateur de bord du véhicule. Retenant sa respiration, l'humaine regarde la barre de recherche charger. Si les coordonnées qu'elle avait ne correspondaient pas à un lieu de cette planète, ils allaient galérer.

-_Destination trouvé_. Dit alors une voix métallique. _Entrepôt zone sud._

Soulagée, le commandant activa le pilote automatique. Se concentrant alors sur son coéquipier ponctuel.

-_Tu sais quelque chose sur le Hanari de cette photo ?_

_-être mollusque sans cervelle._

_-Tu n'as pas tord… mais je ne vais pas être gentille pour autant avec lui._

_-Toi avoir réputation brute. Pire que Krogan._

Les quinze minutes suivantes se firent en silence. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils sautèrent du cockpit. Devant eux, un entrepôt destiné au transfert de matériel militaire de haute qualité. Le Vortchas se posta devant le seul accès de l'entrepôt et fit le guet.

Entrant en silence, se cachant derrière des caisses, Shepard dégaina son fusil de précision Veuve, prenant appuis elle inspecta la zone. Ne voyant que peu de chose elle utilisa sa capacité de camouflage pour monter plus en hauteur sans être vue. Puis se remit en position, tel un aigle.

Une dizaine de Hanari présents et armés. C'était déjà comique de voir un Hanari tout court, mais là en voir dix et armés, c'était d'un ridicule. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, comparé au Commandant Shepard… Comment devait-elle procéder ? Foncer dans le tas avec son arme légère en avançant d'un pas sûr, ou être furtive ?

Tout à coup, il y eut du mouvement. Observant à travers son viseur Shepard ne bougea point. Une grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Hanari accompagné d'un Krogan et de deux Vortchas. Elle reconnut le type et la couleur de leur armure : des Berserkers… Que faisaient-ils là ? Cette histoire devenait vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il capturé Liara et que faisait des Hanari …

Liara attirait vraiment les ennuies, déjà elle avait été poursuivi par un foudre de guerre Krogan sur Feros et voilà qu'elle en avait un autre comme chaperon.

Du coup une attaque de front deviendrait plus compliquée. Réglant son arme avec des balles cryo, Shepard visa la tête d'un des Vortchas. Calmant sa respiration, elle se calla sur les mouvements de l'alien.

-_Un… Deux … Trois_… Chuchota Shepard en appuyant sur la détente de son sniper.

A peine le son de l'arme avait fait écho dans l'entrepôt que le Vortchas s'écroula. Tout le monde se tourna vers le corps du Berserker. Ses quelques secondes d'incompréhension laissèrent le temps au commandant d'armer une nouvelle fois sa Veuve. Visant le second Vortchas.

Tous avaient sorti leurs armes, regardant dans tout les sens à la recherche du tireur. Une autre détonation envahi le hangar, un autre corps perdit la vie. Continuant ses gestes appris sur le bout des doigts, l'humaine décima presque tout le monde sauf le Krogan qui avait réussi à se cacher loin de son courroux et deux Hanari.

Rangeant sa Veuve, elle se mit à descendre de son perchoir et dégainant son pistolet Phalanx, armant la bête. Munition Cryo activé elle se mit à découvert, cachant l'arme dans son dos. Connaissant la position du Krogan.

-_Alors alors petit Krogan, tu te caches devant une humaine ? Tu as peur ?_ Elle parlait à voix haute.

Elle voulait que le Krogan sorte de son abri et lui fonce dessus. Toute façon, il avait un fusil a pompe donc très courte porté, et elle devait d'abord baisser son champ biotique ainsi que ralentir ses mouvements.

-_Oh je vois, tu préfères te caché au lieu de rejoindre tes petits camarades ? C'est vrai que j'ai anéanti beaucoup des tiens, même le chef des Berserkers. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Garn ?Forsan Garn ?_

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un rugissement de colère et tel un Foudre de Guerre le Krogan fonça sur elle. Souriante, elle arma son bras et tira en comptant…

_-Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Tu es mort… Incinération ! _Murmura-t-elle

Elle bougea alors son bras de paume ouvert d'arrière vers l'avant et forma dans sa main la boule d'incinération. Telle une torpille, elle fonça sur le Krogan gelé le faisant exploser en petit morceau.

Dans un soupir elle chercha les Hanaris, mais rien, à part le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Elle se mit en chasse. Elle vit l'entrée.

Une porte entrouverte, qu'elle franchit avec méfiance, un couloir étroit et obscur. Seul son audible ses pas et au loin des voix. Arme en joue, Avançant dans le couloir. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière provenant d'une autre porte. Main en avant, se protégeant les yeux, Shepard avança. De la main gauche le commandant poussa la porte. Puis ne fit plus un geste.

Devant elle, non pas une grande chambre éclairée par des bougies avec des pétales de roses éparpillé déci-delà mais un grand bureau délabré avec un matelas moisi. En son centre Liara, emmêler dans un drap déchiré. Les yeux mi-clos, une expression de dégout et de peur.

-_Vous vous êtes attaqué à la mauvaise personne Hanari ! Shepard vous tuera tous ! _Gronda Liara

Sans compter la présence d'un Hanari, enlaçant sa dulcinée de ses tentacules, la secouant, lui criant cette phrase.

-_Comment as-tu fais, Asari, pour faire venir ce tueur !_

-_Chef derrière la porte_. Hurla l'autre Hanari.

Ne laissant pas le temps aux deux Hanari de bouger, Shepard les acheva d'une balle l'un après l'autre. Atteignant ce qu'elle pensait être la tête. Les deux poulpes s'écroulèrent alors a même le sol, et aussi un peu sur l'Asari.

-_Shepard !_

L'humaine couru alors auprès de Liara, poussant du pied le cadavre désarticuler du poulpe. Prenant dans ses bras sa belle. Plongeant son visage dans le coup de la femme azure. Relâchant par la même occasion toute la pression accumulée depuis des mois. Son combat avec les récolteurs. La traitrise de l'Homme Trouble. Son projet futur. La venue des Moissonneurs. Respirant une dernière fois le parfum naturel de son amie elle se recule un peu observant l'Asari

-_Tu vas bien ? Dis moi qu'ils ne t'on rien fait_ ?

-_Tout va bien Shepard, je vais bien, tu es arrivée au bon moment ! Comme toujours !_

_-Que te voulait-il ?_

_-Alors là, à ce que j'ai compris les Hanari voulaient prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'enlever un des agents du courtier de l'ombre._

_- Je ne comprends pas Liara, tu aurais pu tuer tout ses cons depuis longtemps !_

_-C'est vrai, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient. Malheureusement pour eux avant qu'ils me capturent j'avais été mise au courant de votre retour du relais Omega coup j'ai pu vous prévenir._

Le commandant se releva et aida l'Asari à en faire de même.

_-Liara ?_

_-Oui Shepard ?_

_-Tu es nu ?_

_-Oui Shepard…_

Sourire charmeur aux lèvres l'Asari passa devant l'Humaine en ondulant des hanches, enlacé de son drap usé.

Shepard était perplexe. Pourquoi Liara la regardait comme ça. Un regard sévère.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Shepard… pourquoi ma chambre est elle toute retourné ? Et ne dis pas que cela est du a mon enlèvement !_

_-Je… euh… j'étais à la recherche d'indices… _dit Shepard penaude.

Se retournant d'un mouvement brusque vers le Commandant, Liara lui lança un regarde noir, elle aurait pu la tuer sur place. Elle commença à faire quelques pas dans sa direction, l'instinct de survie hurlé de reculer mais Shepard ne broncha pas.

-_J'ai été enlevé dans la salle de bain, pas de combat dans mon appartement cette fois, alors Commandant j'attends vos explications… tout de suite._ Sa voix était dure, mais fini par un murmure.

L'Asari s'était alors retrouver collé a l'humaine, son corps a demi-nu contre l'armure. Shepard dégluti.

-_disons que j'ai glissé…_

_-Shepard…_ gronda Liara

-_Ok, ok, j'avoue, je pensais que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre alors, par colère et jalousie, j'ai quelque peu évacué…_

-_Tu as détruit la moitié de mon appartement !_

_-Je sais, tu veux que je fasse quoi pour me faire pardonner?_

_-Un rendez-vous!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu as bien entendu Shepard, un Rendez-vous au restaurant..._

_-Au restaurant... Liara je ne sors jamais de mon vaisseau sauf pour tuer..._

_La femme bleue laissa son drap tombé au sol, se retrouvant alors nu contre son Commandant. Passant ses bras par dessus les épaules de l'humaine._

_-Voyons Commandant réfléchissez un peu! Susurra Liara à l'oreille de Shepard_

_-D'accord, d'accord alors je propose le seul restaurant que je connaisse sur cette planète! _Annonça Shepard en pleine réflexion.

_-C'est à dire? _Quémandant l'Asari, amusée de la situation.

_-Azure! Le restaurant de l'hôtel Azure!_

_-Je pense que le Directeur ne sera pas vraiment enchanté de nous voir, nous avons détruit la moitié de son hôtel et tuer un spectre dans son resta..._

Shepard avait profité du monologue de la femme accroché à son coup pour lui voler un baiser. Puis posa ses mains sur les hanches du Docteur T'Soni.

Une grande chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Une respiration lente, une douce caresse. Allonge sur le ventre, Liara dormait, Shepard, elle l'observé ne dormant que très peu depuis Mindoir.

Sur le coté, sa tête appuyer sur sa main gauche, totalement nu, elle admirait son Asari favorite. De sa main droite, le commandant profitait du doux toucher de la peau bleuté.

L'épaule, les côtes, la hanche, puis remontant par le même chemin. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre le réveille de Liara ou partir en laissant un mot. L'Asari ne l'apprécierait pas, cela Shepard en était sur et certaine.

Ces réflexions furent coupées par un regard bleu embrumé de sommeil. Se retournant Liara se colla plus contre Shepard demandant silencieusement un câlin.

-_Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester Liara… _murmura Shepard

Dans un soupire Liara cacha son visage dans le creux du coup de son amante.

-_Je sais tu as encore beaucoup a faire… _Chuchota l'Asari

-_J'ai laissé le Normandy sur Omega pour venir te retrouver. Je dois y retourné pour aller faire face au conseil et leur expliquer la situation avec le relais Omega 4 et la base des récolteurs._

-_Qu'avez-vous fais là-bas ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?_

_-Tous les humains disparu ont était transformer en bouillis pour devenir le nouveau Moissonneur a forme humaine… mais nous avons tout fait exploser, ce fils de pute d'homme trouble voulait que l'on conserve cette ignominie._

_-Tu as fais le bon choix… Et Maintenant Commandant ?_

_Poussant l'Asari sur le dos, la dominant de son corps._

_-Déjà je vais essayer de retourner dans l'alliance pour nous préparer a la venue des moissonneurs, mais là, _La voix de Shepard se fit plus rauque_, tout de suite maintenant, Docteur je vais honteusement profiter de votre corps jusqu'à plus soif !_

Soupirant les derniers mots tout contre la bouche de Liara, scellant alors leurs lèvres.

Appuyer contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Shepard observait la ville. En face de sa prison « VIP », elle regardait un enfant jouer avec une réplique de vaisseaux de l'Alliance, courir sur ce petit bout de verdure. Innocent petit enfant.

Voilà Six mois qu'elle était enfermé, six mois qu'elle ne savait ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Pourtant se n'était pas son sort qui la tracasser plus que ça mais le sort de toute forme de vie dans leur monde, dans tout les systèmes.

Quand elle avait plaidé sa cause, personne n'en avait cure, ils étaient plus focaliser sur le fait qu'elle avait collaboré avec Cerberus qu'autre chose. Stupide hiérarchie.

Dans un soupir elle se retourna, brisant son observation. Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, laissant passer James, un mastodonte de muscle, qui la salua militairement.

-C_ommandant !_

_-James, vous n'êtes plus sensé m'appeler comme ça…_

_-Ni sensé vous saluer Commandant, Allons s'y le conseil de guerre aimerait vous rencontrer…_

Shepard resta perplexe, si le conseil de guerre se réunissait, s'il la convoquait… c'est que la prédiction était vraie.

-_Ça semble important,_ Grognant Shepard tout en partant a la suite de James.

fin


End file.
